Xeque-mate duplo
by Agatha
Summary: O que acontece quando um jovem solta toda sua ira reprimida por um tio tirano??


Oi gente!!!!!!!!! Este é mais um darkfic. Neste temos uma mudança de parentesco entre os personagens então não se surpreendam...Boa leitura!!!!!  
  
  


Xeque-mate duplo

Envenenei-o. Dentro de duas horas estaria livre. Deixei meu tio Touya às 10 da noite. Eu estava com as faces ardendo, os lábios quentes. Depois acalmei e fui dar uma volta.  
Senti-me feliz, libertado! Até Eriol sairia beneficiado. Pobre Eriol! Tão tímido, tão inocente! (Nossa...bem diferente mesmo esse fic não? Imagina! O Eriol inocente...) Eu sempre tivera de pensar e agir por nós ambos, desde o dia em que nosso tio nos levou para morar com ele. Era um palácio mas sem amor...somente o som metálico de moedas.  
"Vocês precisam se habituar a economizar, não a gastar. Afinal, um dia tudo vai ser de vocês!" dizia ele. Mas o dia tão aguardado não chegava embora o tio sofresse do coração.  
Um dia, Eriol apaixonou-se. O tio não gostou da moça. "Não é de boa família!" disse ele. Não valia a pena Eriol apontar-lhe as qualidades dela; o velho era teimoso e despótico. Ele e eu nunca estávamos de acordo. (descobriu quem é o sobrinho??) Ele queria que eu me formasse em bioquímica, e eu tornei-me um entendido em pôquer e em corridas de cavalos. Meu tio não me dava dinheiro para esses vícios; era necessário toda minha esperteza para conseguir dele uma moeda que fosse.  
Uma maneira de fazê-lo era suportando os seus intermináveis jogos de xadrez. Se ele estivesse ganhando, retardava o mate, sabendo que o que eu desejava era ir para o clube. Saboreando um bom saquê, ele apreciava o meu sofrimento.  
Um dia, disse-me com condescendência:  
- Vejo que você está se aplicando no xadrez. Isso prova duas coisas, que você é inteligente e que não presta pra nada. Contudo, sua dedicação será recompensada. Eu sou justo, mas, visto que você nunca há de tirar um diploma, de agora em diante vai anotar todas as jogadas. Vamos fazer relatórios e compará-los. Que é que você acha?  
Aquilo podia significar algum dinheiro; por isso aceitei, e todas as noites tomávamos notas das jogadas. O xadrez era para ele uma obsessão tal que, quando eu não estava, comentava os jogos com o mordomo.  
Agora tudo acabara. Quando nos encontramos num beco sem saída, o cérebro procura, procura sem parar, e acaba achando. Coloquei várias gotas de veneno acônito (acônito é uma planta altamente tóxica e é encontrada em pastos montanhosos e lugares únicos. É empregado na medicina) no saquê do meu tio, enquanto ele falava. Nessa noite, estava encantador e dispensou-me do xadrez.  
- Vou jogar sozinho - comentou - quero ficar só. Dei aos criados a noite de folga. Pode ir.  
O veneno atua lentamente, uma hora ou mais depois, dependendo da vítima. Resultado: parece que ela teve um ataque cardíaco, mas não há indícios incriminatórios. O Dr. Shigeru assinaria a certidão de óbito. E seu eu fosse descoberto? Impossível!!  
E quanto a Eriol? Eriol era um problema. Quando saí, ele vinha descendo as escadas com ar preocupado.  
- Que foi? - perguntei.  
- Estou farto! - retorquiu - O velho põe-me maluco. Desde que você o deixa fazer o que quer nas partidas de xadrez, começou a me aborrecer. E Tomoyo...  
- Que se passa com Tomoyo?  
- Tomoyo me deu um ultimato: o tio ou ela.  
- Bom, você escolhe Tomoyo.  
Ele me olhou desesperado. O pobre trouxa jamais encontraria maneira de resolver seu problema.  
- Bem que eu gostaria - disse ele entre dentes -mas viveríamos de quê? Você conhece o velho...é implacável. Não me daria nem mais um tostão.  
- Talvez as coisas se resolvam de outra maneira - insinuei - nunca se sabe.  
Ele fez uma careta.  
- Não tenho saída, mas vou falar com o velho tirano. Onde está ele?  
Assustei-me. Se o veneno atuasse rápido demais...  
- Está na biblioteca - respondi - mas deixe-o ficar sozinho. Acabou de jogar uma partida de xadrez comigo e dispensou os criados por esta noite. Vá ao cinema ou a um bar.  
Eriol encolheu os ombros.  
- Falo com com ele em outra ocasião. Afinal...  
- Afinal, você não teria coragem, certo? - resmunguei.  
Ele ficou me olhando fixamente.  
Olhei o relógio: eram 23:00. O veneno devia ter começado a surtir efeito. Primeiro, um ligeiro desconforto. Meu tio amaldiçoaria o cozinheiro - o peixe estava provocando indigestão. Como tudo é fácil!  
Noite úmida. Relâmpagos no céu nublado. No chão, paralelepípedos em forma de diamante. Ao longe, luzes verdes, vermelhas e brancas.  
Resolvi voltar, avenida abaixo, novamente, em direção ao Parque do Rei Pinguim...e, dali, para a Torre de Tóquio (bem...eu não mais lugares para pensar a não ser esses dois....também, só aparece esses dois lugares!!). No meu relógio, eram 23:36. Se o veneno tivesse atuado, tudo estaria acabado. Ficaria com milhões, ficaria livre,seria...um assassino.  
Eu, um assassino! Senti uma fraqueza nos joelhos. Minhas mãos estavam suando, o vidro de acônito no meu bolso parecia pesar uma tonelada. Um vidro insignificante, com um conta-gotas, contendo a morte. Atirei-o o mais longe que pude.  
Eu, um assassino. Seria um segredo entre meu tio Touya e minha consciência. Recordei a descrição dos efeitos do veneno: "...na língua, uma sensação formigante de dormência, que começa no ponto de contato e se propaga à língua inteira, ao rosto e ao resto do corpo."  
Entrei num bar. Uma caixa-de-música tocava ruidosamente uma melodia diferente..."No esôfago e no estômago, uma intensa sensação de ardor". Milhões...em notas de 1.000, 500 e 100. Pôquer. Corridas, viagens. "Um sentimento de ansiedade, de morte iminente, um arrepio profundo generalizado, pertubações sensoriais, fraqueza muscular, contrações. Paralisia."  
Só. No palácio com a escadaria de mármore. Diante do tabuleiro de xadrez; nele, o rei negro, a rainha e a torre. Xeque-mate.  
Pedi um saquê. Através da janela, a cena fúnebre, sempre igual. O tique-taque do meu relógio abafava todos os outros ruídos, mesmo o bater do meu coração. Uma hora.  
"Alteração da pulsação, e pressão sangüínea reduzida em resultado da ação do veneno no órgão central; no seu estado mais avançado, provocará parada cardíaca". Traguei o saquê.  
Cheguei em casa às 2:30. Não vi o policial, até ele me impedir a passagem. Meu coração palpitou.  
- Sr. Shoran Li?  
- Sim senhor. - assenti humildemente.  
- Entre. - disse ele.  
- Que é que está fazendo aqui? - consegui perguntar.  
- Lá dentro lhe explicarão.  
Homens de uniforme haviam tomado conta do palácio. Não vi Eriol. Pálido e espectral, o mordomo tentou falar-me. Mandando-o calar-se com um gesto, um dos homens dirigiu-se a mim e examinou-me como se eu fosse uma cobaia.  
- Você é o sobrinho mais velho?  
- Sim senhor. - murmurei.  
- Lamento informá-lo, senhor. O seu tio morreu. Foi assassinado. - declarou. A sua voz era calma. - Sou o inspetor Yamazaki e estou encarregado da investigação.  
- Meu Deus! É horrível! - as palavras soaram oca, falsas. "Aquele maldito veneno deixou vestígios! Mas como? Como? - Posso...posso vê-lo? - perguntei.  
- Neste momento não. Quero que responda a algumas perguntas.  
- Tudo o que quiser. - concordei aturdido.  
Segui-o até a sala de estar. Os dois assistentes acompanharam-no silenciosamente.  
- Conte-nos o que fez esta noite. - pediu.  
- Jantamos os três, como sempre. Eriol foi para o quarto. Então, meu tio e eu jogamos a nossa habitual partida de xadrez. Despedi-me dele e vim embora. No vestíbulo enconrei Eriol. Trocamos uma palavras, depois saí.  
- E está chegando agora?  
- Sim.  
- E os criados?  
- Meu tio queria ficar só. Dispensou-os depois de jantar.  
- O que você diz coincide quase totalmente com o depoimento do mordomo. Quando voltou, inspecionou a casa. Reparou na porta da biblioteca entreaberta e na luz acesa. Entrou; encontrou o seu tio diante do tabuleiro de xadrez. Morto. O jogo havia sido imterrompido. Então jogaram uma partida como todas as noites, hein?  
Um sentimento de angústia atravessou-me como um rastilho. A qualquer momento a pólvora explodiria. "Os jogos solitários de meu tio".  
- Sim senhor.  
Não podia contradizer-me. Além disso, contara o mesmo a Eriol; e Eriol provavelmente havia contado ao inspetor Yamazaki, porque meu irmão devia estar em algum lugar. A técnica da polícia: isolar-nos; deixar-nos sós, desmoralizados, indefesos, para nos pegar depois.  
- Fui informado de que faziam anotações dos jogos. Poderia mostrar-me o seu caderno de apontamentos, Sr. Li?  
- Caderno de apontamentos?  
- Sim, naturalmente. - O policial era implacável. - Quero vê-lo. Como pode imaginar, tenho de verificar tudo, o que disse e o que fez, se jogaram como de costume.  
As lágrimas começaram a queimar-me os olhos. Medo, um medo terrível...como deveria ter sentido o tio Touya quando tomado por aquele "sentimento de morte iminente..." Eles estavam me pressionando. Fez-se um silêncio absoluto, de pedra. Dois olhos, seis olhos, oito olhos, mil olhos.  
Eles sabiam. Estavam bricando com meu desespero, estavam se divertindo com a minha culpa. Depois, o inspetor disse: Então? - Apenas uma palavra, mas que significava tanto. - Então? Você foi a última pessoa a vê-lo vivo... e também morto. O Sr. Li dessa vez não anotou nada.  
- Chega! - gritei, numa voz que não era minha. - Se sabe, por que é que pergunta? Matei-o! Odiava-o com todas as minhas forças! Estava farto da tirania dele. Matei-o!  
- Meu Deus! - disse o inspetor Yamazaki. - Falou mais cedo do que eu esperava. Agora, já que soltou a língua, onde é que está a arma? - A sua expressão não se alterou. - Vamos! Não se faça de bobo! A arma! Já se esqueceu de que o atingiu no meio da testa, hein? Que pontaria incrível!!  
  
  


--------------FIM--------------

Então?? Gostaram?? Odiaram?? Querem me matar?? Qualquer opinião ou crítica será bem-vinda no Review ou no meu e-mail...mandem por favor!!! Pretendo melhorar a cada dia^^ _Agatha_(dani_kinomoto@yahoo.com.br) 


End file.
